Half-Humans
Due to genetic relations, humans can breed with most other races other than the Isnali Dune reptilian races. With their widespread population, half-humans are a fairly common site. While most races that breed with humans simply look and act like regular humans (such as dwarves or halflings), below is a list of notable cross-breeds Half-Elf Most half-elves make their home in Edgeboro, Valleygate or a village within the Tanglevine. They are viewed highly by both humans, who are enticed by the beauty of elves, and elves, who view them as civilized humans. A half-elf rarely meets adversity and can often live a very pampered life outside of a tribal society. This union of man and elf is uncommon but due to their increased life span, half-elves become more and more common as the two cultures continue to meet. Creating a Half-Elf * Ability Score Racial Traits: Half-elf characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Type: Half-elves are humanoid creatures with both the human and the elf subtypes. * Size: Half-elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Half-elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Half-elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Half-elves with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Adaptability: Half-elves receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. * Keen Senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Other Racial Traits * Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. * Multitalented: Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. Half-Orc A surprisingly effective cross-breed, half-orcs are a perfect mix of physical strength and mental capabilities. While most of Fynn look down upon orc and orcish kin, sanctuary can be found throughout the Lunar Reaches, where the burly, viking-like humans have developed a healthy respect for orc kind. Those half-orcs who lack green skin pigmentation or long cuspids of their orc heritage may even find acceptance and success in the wealthy but often prejudice southern cities. Most half-orcs do not stray south, however, and prefer to stay in their tribes and cities in the north. Creating a Half-Orc * Ability Score Racial Traits: Half-orc characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Type: Half-orcs are Humanoid creatures with both the human and orc subtypes. * Size: Half-orcs are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Half-orcs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Half-orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Half-orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, and Goblin. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks due to their fearsome nature. Offense Racial Traits * Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. * Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Other Racial Traits * Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Half-Giant THIS RACE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Not all parts of this race have been thought out yet and much of it needs to be discussed before it can be usable in play. The least common of all the half-human breeds, half-giants are the result of a brutal union between two adverse races. Creating a Half-Giant (GM Permission Required) * +2 Wisdom, +2 Strength, –2 Dexterity: Half-giants are tough and intuitive, but not too nimble. * Giant Blood: Half-giants count as both human and humanoid (giant) for any effect related to race. * Medium: Half-giants are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Half-giants have a base speed of 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: Half-giants can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Vision and Light. * Fire Acclimated: Half-giants receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against all fire spells and effects. * Powerful Build: The physical stature of half-giants lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a half-giant is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the half-giant is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A half-giant is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature's special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A half-giant can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefts of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject's size category. * Naturally Psionic: Half-giants receive Wild Talent as a bonus feat at 1st level. If a half-giant takes levels in a psionic class, he instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. * Half-giant Psionics: Half-giants gain the following spell-like ability: 1/day—''stomp''. The manifester level for this effect is equal to 1/2 the half-giant's level (minimum 1st). The DC for this power is equal to 10 + the power's level + the half-giant's Charisma modifier. * Psionic Aptitude: When a half-giant takes a level in a favored class, he can choose to gain an additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. * Survivor: Half-giants gain a +4 racial bonus to Survival checks. * Languages: Half-giants begin play speaking Common. Half-giants with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, and Ignan. Category:Race Category:Elf Category:Orc Category:Human